Mama's Song
by Selene69
Summary: Jack needs to talk to his mother. CHACK


A/n: Seriously, this came from no where. My friend was listening to Carrie Underwood's song _Mama's Song_ and this is what happened. Please enjoy. *bow*

Mama's Song

Jack closed his eyes as he waited for the condo door to open. His mother was staying in France and he'd gone to see her, praying for the best when he informed her about upcoming events. He knew he was being silly, worrying that she wouldn't approve of the marriage when she approved of the relationship. He was doing this because his mother deserved to know, she deserved to have say in everything.

The door opened and there stood his mother's new beau, a man of impeccable charm and a man who treated him and his mother like the gems his father had ignored they were. Jack smiled and Damon opened the door wider and pulled him into a hug, "We weren't expecting a visit from you. How are you?"

Jack embraced the man back, "I'm good. I came to talk to Mama. I have… something I need to tell her. I have a lot of things I need to tell her." Damon waved him into the condo.

"Lilly! Your son's here!" his mother walked in from the balcony, a vision of a beauty even at forty-nine. Her red hair was braided over her shoulder and her dark brown, almost red, eyes smiled at him in pure joy. She wore a white robe that hugged her just right and she wore a silver and ruby necklace that told of her love for her son.

She embraced him, "Jackie, love, how are you?"

He laughed softly, "I'm fine, Mama. I just wanted to talk to you."

She pulled from the hug and looked at her son before glancing behind him, "No Chase?" Jack shook his head and worry filled her eyes, "He hasn't left you, has he? Not after all the love you poured out for each other."

"No, Mama, he hasn't left me. We just decided that it was best if I talked to you alone. After all, Chase isn't good with this kind of thing." Jack lead his mother to the couches and sat down. She sat next to him and Jack opened the photo album that never left the table top. He opened to a picture of him at his sixteenth birthday, "Do you remember what you got me?"

His mother nodded, "I gave you my Grandfather Chon's wedding ring. I told you to give it to the man you loved the most, the one you would be with forever." Jack smiled and traced the delicate silver band on his own hand.

"Mama, you taught me do the right things. You've given me everything I will need to make it through this crazy thing called life." Lilly Spicer looked at her son in confusion, "It's time to let me fly. Your never going to loose me and giving me to someone else isn't going to be goodbye." Lilly covered her mouth as tears flooded her eyes. Jack smiled and hugged her tightly, "He's good, Mama. He's so good and he treats me like a real man should. He makes promises he keeps and he's never going to leave. So don't worry about me."

Lilly hugged her son back and rocked him lightly. Jack smiled and squeezed her a little tighter, "Jack, my little ruby, you've grown up. I know I'm not loosing you, but it feels like I am. I feel like my baby isn't going to come back."

Jack pulled away and looked at his mother seriously, "Mama, I have more I need to tell you. Things that… as ridiculous as they sound, they are real. I need you to listen and not judge Chase for his past."

"Jack, if he makes you happy then I have protest to you marrying him." Jack gave his mother a stern look, "Alright. I'm listening."

Jack smiled and folded his hands in his lap, "I'm going to take you back fifteen hundred years. Back when the Xiaolin Temple was first built. There were four great dragons. The Dragon of Water: Dashi, the Dragon of Earth: Wuya, the Dragon of Air: Guan, and the Dragon of Fire: Chase Young." his mother's eyes widened, "Chase Young knew he was destined to be great and he knew that the Xiaolin temple would be the place to hone his skills. Sadly, a bean of pure evil, Hannibal Roy Bean, corrupted Chase and turned him on his best friend. He convinced Chase to drink the Loa Mang Long soup that would make him immortal and give him real power."

"Jackie, I don't know what your definition of funny is, but this is not-"

"Mama, I've never lied to you. Please listen."

Lilly Spicer sighed, "Alright."

"The Chase I'm talking about is my Chase. He's waited fifteen hundred years to find love, and when he found me, he gave up evil for me, because I've learned that evil like that is useless. Chase drank the Loa Mang Long soup and it gave him power. He wants to give me this power."

Damon stepped in, "What power is this, Jack?"

"Chase can turn into a dragon. He wishes for me to join him in immortality and power. He wants and equal, a consort, not just a husband or lover. He wants me to be his forever."

Jack's mother was silent for a long time before she pulled his close and kissed his cheek. Jack was slightly shocked, "I understand now, Jack. I see that he truly wishes you to be his first and last love." she kissed his forehead, "Jack, I agree. I want you to join Chase and I want to be there to see you bound to him forever." Jack felt his eyes tears up. He embraced his mother tightly and nodded happily.

"Of course, I want you there to give me away to Chase. I want him to know that you support us." Lilly Spicer smiled and held her son tighter.

She new she was being silly. After all, she'd let him move in with Chase and leave without a fuss. This was just different somehow. Chase was really taking her baby, and while she could still see Jack, he wouldn't be her baby anymore. He would be Chase's. Lilly Spicer hated to ruin a moment but she suddenly pulled away from her son, "So, there's something to make you immortal, but not something to get men pregnant with their gay lover's child?"

Jack flushed, "MOM!"

a/n: There. That's it. No more. Though if you have a rquest for anything I will take it and write it for you. I do so love song-fics. Simply because they don't always have to have lyrics to make them correct. Thank you for reading. *bow*


End file.
